


Sit a Spell

by Missy



Category: Pirate Jenny - Nina Simone (Song)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Monologue, Post-Canon, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Welcome to Pirate Jenny's Inn.





	Sit a Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Well, here you are. Pirate Jenny’s Hotel, the finest establishment in town. Y’want a pint? Some company? A warm bed to sleep? We’ve got ‘em all. Name’s Jenny, and this is my place.

What’s that you say? How did I get so lucky? Well, a gentleman was wicked to me once, and he owned the place – or so he said he did. But his wife was kind, and she was the one who really owned it. We both hated the man enough that she changed her will and put me in. 

Just don’t cross me and we’ll get along fine.


End file.
